The present invention relates broadly to foldable cardboard cartons and the blanks from which they are folded. More particularly the present invention relates to a multi-mode cardboard or paperboard blank which can be foldably deployed into a sealed, slotless carton adapted to safely contain contaminated medical waste products.
Awareness of the potential dangers involved in handling and disposing of contaminated materials such as medical waste products has increased. Individuals working in a medical setting are particularly sensitive to the danger of contracting life-threatening diseases such as hepatitis, AIDS, and the like through inadvertent contact with contaminated waste materials and medical products such as syringes. Stricter regulation of medical waste disposal has resulted and additional precautionary measures to prevent injury to workers are mandated. Moreover, it is well known that medical waste disposal units are frequently invaded by persons seeking used drugs or spent needles, and such persons are in serious danger of contracting and spreading undesired diseases.
In the prior art known to me, various systems have been proposed for safe disposal of contaminated waste products. U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,386 issued Feb. 16, 1988 to Padgett employs a nonwoven flexible disposal bag which can be stored flat and sealed for sterilization. An alternative embodiment teaches the use of a carton provided with an impermeable plastic seal which can be used for disposal of large objects such as animal cadavers and the like. To prevent contamination during transport, the carton must be heat-sealed or sealed with an adhesive. The earlier U.S. Pat. No. 1,176,115 issued to Way on Mar. 21, 1916 discloses a similar plastic-sealed waste disposal carton.
U.S. Pat. No. issued Jan. 21, 1969 discloses a flexible waste-receptive bag comprising an inner liner and an outer bag disposed within a rigid cylindrical outer carton. Wastes are collected in the porous inner liner, which is subsequently sealed within the liquid-impervious outer bag. The bag may be subsequently removed from or transported within the carton. U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,497 issued Nov. 15, 1988 to Dutton teaches a flat, paperboard blank which can be conveniently carried and readily assembled into a rectangular carton for disposal of small litter such as cups, cans, and tissues. Of somewhat less relevance are U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,006 issued to Martin on Jan. 31, 1989; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,955, issued Feb. 16, 1988 to Martin. Both of the last-mentioned references teach the use of containers for mounting a plurality of flexible litter disposal bags. When one litter bag is used, the bag is removed for disposal, and a subsequent fresh bag is exposed for immediate use.
Various bag-in-box combinations are applied in the prior art for other purposes as well. Such systems are taught by Green U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,737 issued Apr. 28, 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,422 issued Feb. 25, 1986 to Heuberger.; and, Sachs U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,297 issued Feb. 25, 1964 for storage of liquids such as milk.
It is also known in the prior art to provide a container with a leak-proof or insulating liner for storing various types of liquids. Heisler U.S. Pat. No. 3,262,628 issued July 26, 1966 discloses a carton in which a flexible molded plastic drum is locked into position for safe shipping. U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,821 issued Dec. 23, 1975 to Dunning teaches the use of a flexible plastic liner adhered to the inner walls of a cardboard carton. The liner is sealed to the carton by a vacuum heat shrink process. The laminated container taught by Bamburg, U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,482 issued Oct. 7, 1975 provides two layers of leak-proof liner which are glued together to seal overlapping seams.
Two prior art patents of particular relevance to my invention are Centanni U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,041 issued May 2, 1978 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,333,392, issued Aug. 1, 1967 to Calvert. The last-mentioned Calvert reference discloses a flexible bag which is adhered to a carton blank adapted to store liquids. The flexible bag liner is folded and inserted into the assembled rigid carton with its spout protruding through the carton. The bag is then glued or taped in position. The assembled bag and box can be readily collapsed for convenient storage and transport and reassembled for filling with a liquid such as milk.
The Centanni '041 construction comprises a seamless interior container formed from overlapping paperboard liner portions. Once the liner is constructed, it is placed within a conventional paperboard carton and glued to the inner wall. The resulting structure comprises three layers of paperboard or corrugated, and may subsequently be sealed with an appropriate lid.
One waste disposal system currently in widespread use in the field is produced by BFI, Browning Ferris. The BFI system comprises a disposal box which is pre-scored for convenient folding. The overlapping flaps are subsequently taped together. The carton must then be safely stored for handling by the BFI service.
Unfortunately, none of the prior art cartons known to me is ideal for the safe containment of medical wastes. Known prior art approaches fail to provide adequate liquid-tight sealing. In known prior art boxes both the liners and the outer cartons have seams or slits which must be sealed or crimped. Moreover, reassembly after shipping of the cartons is cumbersome and time-addition, consuming. For example, the carbons must be sealed with tape or adhesives after assembly from the flattened transport state. In addition, none of the prior art storage systems known to me provides adequate means for safely carrying or holding the carton during transport. Used medical syringes or the like stored in these prior art cartons could easily punch through the liners and injure the carrier.
Finally, it is well known to construct containers of styrofoam and similar insulating materials which are lightweight, inexpensive, and substantially leakproof. Styrofoam containers are quite commonly used as ice chests for temporarily storing perishable foods and cold drinks. Additionally, styrofoam has been widely used by fast food establishments for packaging hot meals and/or sandwiches. However, in view of the environmental threat posed by such materials, it is believed that their use will be severely restricted or entirely prohibited in the near future.
Thus it is desired to provide a system for safely containing and disposing of medical waste products. For greatest safety, it is desired to provide a lined carton which can be readily collapsed for transport and storage, easily reassembled for use, and which is leak-proof and puncture-proof for protection of medical staff. Moreover, it is desired to provide a medical waste container which may be safely disposed of after use in order to prevent theft and use of contaminated medical products.